


【坤廷】心跳回忆

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】心跳回忆

蔡徐坤睁开眼睛的时候，早上七点半。  
然后他苦笑着摇了摇头，不断的告诫自己不要失望。  
他明明记得自己在闭眼前是2019年的1月19日，要准备去参加北京台春晚的第一遍联排。  
仔细的核对了明天工作的细节后，蔡徐坤早点睡下，睡前和朱正廷说了一会儿话，互道晚安后睡下，想让自己起来有一个精神的状态。

再睁开眼，自己从顺义别墅跑到了廊坊大厂，那个狭小低矮的架子床下铺，床帘是他的粉色A班训练服。

这是2018年的1月19日，第九次，重复的，2018年1月19日。

他闭了闭眼，脑中已经熟练的背诵出今天要发生的一切。  
他先起床洗漱，钱正昊和周锐相继起来，秦子墨顶着咸鱼还要在床上坐一会儿。  
接着他出门，电梯人太多，他一般选择从楼梯下去，楼梯上只有三三两两的练习生。  
先到教室做发声练习，这项练习必须空腹，他唱歌不算长处，但也不能成为短板，蔡徐坤每天练完肚子也跟着一起唱歌。  
吃完早饭后是分组练习，按照节目组安排，是声乐、舞蹈和rap轮训，这一天是他的声乐课。

经过第一轮公演，彼此多少分量大家心里都有了底，虽然有排课，仍然还是有人溜去其他班恶补自己的弱项。

蔡徐坤知道自己的实力，在这97个人中已经接近全能，可他还是老老实实的按课表去了声乐课。  
因为，有朱正廷。

出道以后，NPC合体的时间少之又少，巡演和专辑宣传期过后，能够在一起的日子更是屈指可数。蔡徐坤是有些怀念大厂里朝夕相处的日子，那一百天的世外桃源。

他特别强烈的怀念着最初的一个月。  
第一次公演，PPAP里蔡徐坤牵着朱正廷舞台上湿滑微热的手掌，手心一下就记住了那个温度。  
在深冬的孤寂的大厂里，想要更握紧的暖。

所以蔡徐坤一直重复着这一天，就意味着他每天都可以和朱正廷多相处一天，这一天因为范丞丞是上舞蹈课，Justin坚决要逃声乐课，朱正廷可以从一堆弟弟里脱身，让蔡徐坤远远的，仔仔细细的看他一天，看他圆圆小脸上细微的绒毛，还有睫毛上卷翘的笑。

看他，百看不厌。  
看他按着小腹努力找发声部分的样子，看他下课遛弯去全时带着两袋东西，看他晚自习去另一个舞蹈室练压腿。  
蔡徐坤带着笑，现在的他和过去的他很明确自己喜欢上了朱正廷。  
虽然不是初恋，但显然是怀着爱的心情。

当然，蔡徐坤还没忘了自己在节目中的艰难处境，即使最后他是高票出道，但是他现在不敢懈怠，生怕自己一个不留神就引发了蝴蝶效应，他必须要拿到第一。从第一次公演的结果来看，效果并不理想，他要在现场奋起直追。大课结束后，晚上他会在练习室继续跳舞，练到只剩他一个人。

回去睡一觉就是2019年了，蔡徐坤走在回宿舍的路上有些不舍，这样重温旧日的感觉非常难得。夜里很黑，让蔡徐坤注意到异常明亮的大钟。正常顺时针前进的计时器，在夜晚11点59分疯狂逆行归零。

第一天发现的时候，他还以为节目特效突然出现在空中，独自练舞的人差点吓得飞回宿舍。

第二天他开始进入了19日的无限循环。

蔡徐坤试图改变过，比如不去上声乐课，不去加练舞蹈，装病等等，但是他都绝望的发现最后一分钟时间在倒转，瞬间抵消掉了他白天看朱正廷积攒起来的愉悦。

第九个1月19日，蔡徐坤突然出门拐了个弯，去乘电梯下楼。刚一开门就被Justin推了进去，接连挤了几个人，蔡徐坤心中有些拿这些调皮孩子没办法，只能自己找着空隙站好，抬头起来时嘴唇擦过奇异的触感。

四片唇瓣贴在一起，周围人还带着浓浓睡意的招呼声挤满了狭小的空间，没人注意到这里。

朱正廷还用眼睛无声的询问他，他一时不知怎样回答。他和朱正廷被人潮推到了电梯角，蔡徐坤本来很想礼貌的用手隔开距离，可撑着的手怎么看都像壁咚，尴尬的时候刚要解释，嘴唇就对上了。

电梯停下，人潮如流水般泄出，蔡徐坤还没想到说什么，朱正廷就被拉走了，留下蔡徐坤拖拖拉拉的出了电梯。

以为能够在上声乐课的时候解释，蔡徐坤直到上课都没看到朱正廷进来，一打听才知道他今天竟然去上rap课。

奇怪，今天从他改走电梯起就有了细微的不寻常感，本来复制粘贴版重复的19日有了变化，朱正廷没有和自己一起上课，这是19日ver2.0版本。

一向聪颖的蔡徐坤敏锐的察觉到了不同，在他看到大钟后更加确认了这一点。  
时间到了11点59分，疯狂退后到了，1:00。

这意味着，19日的日子前进了一个小时，他有可能从这一天出去了。

蔡徐坤躺在床上，把不同之处记录在本子上，仔细对比他在2.0里不同的行为，决心用下一个19日做个对比实验。

在这个新的19日里，他特意去坐了电梯，进到电梯后还是被挤到了朱正廷面前，他带上羽绒服的帽子遮住旁人视线，不顾朱正廷错愕的眼神，深深的吻了上去。

本来顺利下行的电梯变化了，每一层都有人进出，无形之中拉长了电梯运行时间。朱正廷一开始还有些挣扎，蔡徐坤直接用膝盖把人顶在电梯的直角里，按住朱正廷要锤过来的手，心里默念着别打我别打我，这是个实验。

尽管蔡徐坤后腰被朱正廷掐青了一大块，他还是十分期待的等着大钟的结果。  
2:00。  
实验成功了，2.0的版本，让蔡徐坤再前进一小时。

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

嘴唇柔软的触感，还有刚刷完牙柠檬味的清爽，鼻尖嗡嗡的鼻息，蔡徐坤从每天早上的例行亲吻开始，一边在努力的推进时间，一边在享受朱正廷的吻。  
电梯里还是那么拥挤，他每次都能恰好的站在朱正廷面前，蔡徐坤更有些挑衅的不戴帽子，光用渔夫帽遮住眼睛也敢亲上去。  
他心中默念着“一、二、三”，准确捏住朱正廷过来揍他的手，放到自己腰上，变成他揽住自己，而自己的手，当然是塞进朱正廷的衣服里，先在暖宝宝上热一热自己发冷的手指，再伸进去描摹着腹肌的形状。  
吻到电梯到达前，蔡徐坤明显的感受到，朱正廷已经从最初的惊讶、不解到轻微的羞耻，然后配合、享受。  
朱正廷圆圆的脸上飞起两团红云，像是蜜桃成熟前。深吻时也是那么柔软多汁，蔡徐坤每次吮吸他的舌头，就像是咬破了蜜桃的表皮，“噗”的一声，香香甜甜就溢满了口腔。

时钟也前进的很快，他盯着时钟，逆转到了6点。  
还有18个小时要努力，蔡徐坤琢磨着要怎么继续。

现在每天的19日，不再是千篇一律的重复，“朱正廷像是游戏里的最高级任务，和他亲密值累积到一定程度，就可以获得计时奖励。”蔡徐坤这样在笔记本里写到，“似乎我进入的是一个古老的《心跳回忆》版本，每天要和游戏人物互动，才能判定为有价值的一天。”

蔡徐坤每天例行在电梯里亲吻朱正廷，朱正廷会很有默契的站在电梯最里面，侧着头等着蔡徐坤亲上来，周围的人对他们视而不见——或者是他俩对周围的人视而不见，用早安吻开始新的一天。

然后，蔡徐坤就放弃了自己的安排，跟着朱正廷去上课。朱正廷的行动有很强的随机性，蔡徐坤没有总结出什么规律，好在练习这一方面，蔡徐坤还是很认真的，每天多练一点总没有什么坏处。

但是蔡徐坤还是有些忧虑的，他不确定长时间陷在这一天里有什么不妥，外面正常的时间会有什么变化，他还是要尽快出去。

目前的效果似乎已经发挥到了最大化，亲吻和拥抱，最多可以前进到七个小时。

蔡徐坤想了想一年后的1月19日，他和朱正廷已经是彼此承认的恋人关系，聊起来才知道一进厂时两人都互有好感，朱正廷还埋怨他为什么不早说，早几个月在一起就不会浪费那么多时间。

也许这个穿越是为了让朱正廷以后不那么埋怨。  
那么……一年后他和朱正廷有机会就做的事，现在也可以做吗？蔡徐坤吓得扔掉了记事本。

扔掉笔记本的声音似乎惊醒了舍友，上铺周锐翻了个身。蔡徐坤赶紧屏住了呼吸。  
身体僵硬了，可是脑海中的这个想法不断的疯狂滋长，缠住了他的睡眠，他起来的时候眼圈都是黑的。

整个人有些无精打采，电梯里亲吻也有点力不从心，一副病蔫蔫的样子。朱正廷说：“徐坤，你脸色不太好，手上还过敏，今天请假吧。”  
“嗯，好。”蔡徐坤有些闷闷不乐，朱正廷和弟弟们打了声招呼，就把蔡徐坤送回宿舍，自己回宿舍拿药。

重新躺回床上的蔡徐坤无意识的望着秦子墨的咸鱼，猛然发现这是在这个“游戏系统”里，朱正廷和自己产生的新的支线情节。

有床，有暖气，有药。  
简直没有比这更合适的场景。  
蔡徐坤满意的搓搓手。

后面的进度果然十分完美，房间里只有两个人，蔡徐坤撒娇说着我背也过敏了，快过来帮我看看。一年前朱正廷还是这么傻乎乎的，深信不疑的坐到了床上，蔡徐坤再不留痕迹的挪了个位置，把他让进了更里面。

接着如预料中的，他把朱正廷压在身下，哄着帮他擦药，脱去朱正廷的裤子，怕冷的他还给两人盖了个大棉被。

不知道是被羞的还是热的，朱正廷蜜桃般的脸熟透了，捂住了自己的脸。蔡徐坤则无暇顾及那么多，一年前的朱正廷和他都是青铜选手，药膏尚不如润滑剂好用，也没有安全套，加上朱正廷超级紧张甚至有些抗拒，进入一点点的疼痛甚至让他砸了一拳在蔡徐坤身上，眼里渗出了泪花。

时钟滴答声突然如利刃插入蔡徐坤的脑海，他捂住自己的耳朵也无法阻止声音穿透进来，毫无感情的女声在脑海中报时：“现在是北京时间，1月19日，上午十一点。”

所有的东西，包括他已经进入的朱正廷突然消失，他被塞回了被子里，舍友们回到了床上。

第13ver的1月19日，失败。

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

只要朱正廷一哭，他就失败。  
蔡徐坤用吵架的方式试着弄哭了他一次，果然立刻判定失败。  
虽然是做实验，可让朱正廷哭的事情蔡徐坤再也不想尝试了。  
和现在一模一样，无论朱正廷说的对不对，撒娇还是耍蛮，只要朱正廷一瘪嘴巴，蔡徐坤就马上投降，事事说“好”。  
就是那么毫无原则。

他上次把朱正廷骗上床，还验证了一个事实，就是和他做爱肯定能大幅度的推进时间。刚脱衣服就前进了三小时，做完全套理论上可以推进完整的一天。

蔡徐坤网购了他们现在最爱用的冈本003和トイズハートlotion，在等待快递的几天里，他拉着朱正廷掩人耳目的逃课，有时候逃在宿舍，有时候逃在空无一人的练习室。

真正的2018年1月19日，他们在埋头苦练，为即将而来的第二天教练点评忐忑，怎么可能会有时间去分神谈个这么荒诞的恋爱。

而此时呢？他带着朱正廷去了最偏僻的一个练习室，靠着暖水管，那里最热，  
暖气和朱正廷的身体，真的让蔡徐坤的手烫了起来。  
他让朱正廷跪坐在他身上，外面的羽绒衣特地换了超长款，长长的掩着脱下裤子的大腿。  
双手从卫衣下摆伸进去，逆着马甲线往上游走，停留在乳尖上，轻轻一按，按的身上人一个哆嗦，把他更紧的搂在怀里。  
蔡徐坤哄着让他放松，和他接吻，舔他喉结，逗他轻轻笑出来，手指再浅浅刺入朱正廷的小穴，让他从骤然紧张到习惯进入，到会吐气放松，欢迎蔡徐坤的到来。

千万不要让朱正廷哭了，蔡徐坤小心翼翼地做着前戏，哄着他放松，按摩他的前列腺，让他喜欢用后面达到高潮。  
——之前的自己真是太随意了，看了两部片就急吼吼的上手，在美国的便利店里两眼一黑的随便买了安全套，size不对油不够，把两人闹得十分辛苦。

还有个原因，蔡徐坤把它归结到客观上，这个神奇的系统判定，无论蔡徐坤做的多么讨朱正廷欢心，朱正廷一哭就完蛋。  
而且，“这个”朱正廷更容易哭鼻子，蔡徐坤更加要有耐心的应对着。

一年以来，他们被逼着成长，成长的过程就是心变硬了，变得对别人的评价漠不关心。蔡徐坤经过一次起落，看得比别人都早，朱正廷免不了也会经过这个阶段，虽然朱正廷渐渐不会为了舆论而哭，蔡徐坤更遗憾的是没有在出事的时候，及时给他一个拥抱。

想到这里，蔡徐坤更温柔的舔舐着朱正廷的齿列。  
其实这种日子也没有什么不好的，出不去又如何，他得已重温一个羞涩懵懂的恋爱片段，补偿如今聚少离多的相处，弥足珍贵。

思绪至此，蔡徐坤拉下朱正廷的后颈，在他的颈侧留下一个深深的咬痕，反正明天都会重新开始，他可以痛痛快快的想做什么就做什么。  
朱正廷奇迹般的没有哭，而是磨磨蹭蹭的把他的欲望往蔡徐坤手里送。  
原来朱正廷有点M，蔡徐坤有了新发现，如果能顺利回去，他会再考虑买点情趣道具。

很快快递就到了，周而复始的日子很快就要结束。蔡徐坤十分满意今天的准备，食物，毛巾，衣服，安全套，润滑剂都准备好了，他还意外发现了一间备用的宿舍，床品齐全，因为备用没有装摄像头，关上门来的时候保准不会被发现。

第18个1月19日，蔡徐坤按惯例起床，然后去电梯，和朱正廷接吻，塞给他一个小纸条，拍着他的屁股说一会儿见。

吃完早饭蔡徐坤就早早开始准备，把备用宿舍暖气开足，安全套和润滑剂放在趁手的地方，不要因为这种细节打扰了他们做爱的节奏。朱正廷是估摸着课间溜出来的，他当着队长，自然不好明目张胆的逃课，总还是要做做样子。

这次真是顺利，蔡徐坤倒了小半瓶润滑油，套了套子进去朱正廷的身体，朱正廷总算是憋住了金豆豆没掉下来，后来等蔡徐坤动起来才真正是得了趣味，跟着舒服的哼哼起来。

忽略他必须从这里出去的目的，蔡徐坤不得不承认这是一次十分美好的初体验，前戏充足，力道适中，辅助得当，时间既不会太短，也不会让初次的两人疲劳和痛苦。如果可以，最好也能覆盖掉朱正廷脑海中的记忆，现在每次他们说起第一次，朱正廷都要笑他青铜装王者。

按照推算，蔡徐坤射出后完成这次做爱，时间就要推进到19日的24点，这一天终于要结束的。  
蔡徐坤在到达高潮前，终于意识到要对这段奇妙的日子说再见。  
他搂住了还在之前不应期的朱正廷，轻声问他：“正廷，你会，你会记得这段日子吗？”  
朱正廷像个真正的游戏NPC那样，乖巧的回答说：“会的。”

后来蔡徐坤趁着人少，揽着走路有些别扭的朱正廷回宿舍，喂他喝了点红豆汤。确定朱正廷没有发烧，他吻了吻朱正廷的额头，和他道晚安。

不知道朱正廷会不会真的记得，自己做过的一切。即使不记得，也总归是有感觉的，从他每日逐渐亲密的态度就可以看出潜移默化的改变。  
蔡徐坤翻看自己的每日记录，又加上一句；“希望他能记得。”

作为一个胜利者，他站在大钟下，准备骄傲的迎接大钟向20日跨越。  
11点59分，蔡徐坤穿羽绒衣直跺脚，接下来发生的事让蔡徐坤目瞪口呆。

分针带着时针飞快后退，退到了20点停下。

什么？又失败了？

→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→→

大家都说失败是成功之母，可后妈也太多了。  
蔡徐坤的本子快成了西游记，九九八十一难也该圆满了。

这个小本子快翻了个透，像一本游戏攻略，事无巨细的记载了朱正廷对每个事件的reaction。

蔡徐坤试过很多办法，不知道是哪里出现问题，都没有办法阻止时钟倒流。  
更换了关键事件发生的顺序，又或者调整了他们初次的姿势，效果微乎其微。

蔡徐坤有点绝望。  
他数了数，今天是第26个19日，如果在正常时间里他们应该过情人节了。  
曾经他们因为临近过年而各自离开了大厂，那个时候还没因对方有这么多的牵挂。  
无论如何，就把这天当做2月14日，好好重新过吧。

蔡徐坤拿着从全时买来的德芙巧克力，用节目里做装饰的彩带简单的挽了个蝴蝶结，剪了一张卡片画成心形。  
把人约到备用宿舍的时候，他先把巧克力双手奉上。

“正廷，那个……这个送你……”蔡徐坤实际上送过戒指送过花，甚至最近还在考虑送套房，巧克力这样微不足道的小东西，反而让他紧张。  
“啊，谢谢，怎么突然送我好吃的。”朱正廷双手接过，可他的脸上笑容不是特别明显，再加上硕大的心形和巧克力的特殊含义，朱正廷好像也愣住了，不知道该收不该收。

“那个……我觉得你特别漂亮，跳舞也很厉害，我很……很喜欢你……”蔡徐坤面对镜头很少结巴，此刻舌头和脑子明显不同步了。  
“你和我……交往，好不好？”说完，蔡徐坤扬起了脸，满心期待他的新尝试会不会有正确的结果。

“那么，作为我的恋人，首先要告诉你，我是不吃巧克力的，我对花生过敏。”  
朱正廷解开蝴蝶结，抽出那颗心收下。然后又塞回一块巧克力到蔡徐坤嘴里，在蔡徐坤下意识的咬住时，凑上嘴用牙齿掰下了一小点，“但我舍命陪你吃一点，证明我同意了。”

蔡徐坤开心的把巧克力咬得咯嘣脆，他抱起朱正廷放到床上，一边亲吻一边快乐的不停重复着“我喜欢你”。他心里的快活就像雨后疯狂生长的花园，噼里啪啦全都炸开了畅快的花。

两人也没有什么顾忌，反正储备充足，就做了吃，吃了睡，起来接着做，这么没日没夜的闹到天黑，是不是成功，蔡徐坤已经无所谓了。  
他又得到了一个丰满性感的回忆。

命运的时候终究要到了，朱正廷趴在他肩头，玩着他因为出汗卷曲的头发。两人在狭小的宿舍床上手足相依，比以后酒店大床房的感觉还要亲密。

“坤，你有没有听过一句话——”朱正廷突然开口了，蔡徐坤转过头有些惊讶，在这个世界里，朱正廷每次开口都代表着新的任务，他就是这里的关键人物。

蔡徐坤突然感觉到眼前一黑，朱正廷的声音变得遥远又缥缈，他努力想去抓，焦急挥动的手抓不住东西，他徒劳的挥舞着，手指突然被握住。

“坤——你怎么了？做噩梦了？”  
枕边人握住了他乱动的双手，像安抚婴儿一样抚摸他的后背，蔡徐坤定了定神，回握住伸过来的手，转身又埋在了枕边人的胸口。

“正正，我做了一个好长的梦……梦到我和你……卷在一天里出不去了。”蔡徐坤闷闷的讲，朱正廷的手还在他背后轻轻的抚摸着，让他慢慢的平静下来。

朱正廷给他喝了一杯水，也在回忆什么：“我也做了一个梦，梦见在大厂里你就和我在一起了，然后每天课也不上，就知道做爱做的事。”说这说着朱正廷脸热了起来，“梦里你好厉害，第一次就不是青铜，就是王者。”

原来我们两人都在梦里，要不然……怎么朱正廷一推就倒呢，蔡徐坤恍然大悟。

“比我们真实的第一次好很多吧。”蔡徐坤抬起身来，圈住朱正廷跪着，欲望又有了抬头的趋势。

朱正廷正过身子，羞着承认：“是的，你比当时更厉害了。”说话红着脸，身体却不羞涩，打开身体，抬起下身去蹭了蹭，方便蔡徐坤硬起来就进入。

这个梦告诉我们什么呢？  
从小语文就很好的蔡徐坤忍不住要归纳一下全文的中心思想了。

告白解锁更多姿势。  
（对不对，呀。）

END


End file.
